


It Started At The Balcony

by SuddenlyMystique



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Sister Yang, F/M, Jealous Sun, Minor Ren/Nora, Overprotective Qrow, Overprotective Yang, Team RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlyMystique/pseuds/SuddenlyMystique
Summary: Basically a collection of One Shots that weirdly intertwine. (Just love this couple <3)Ruby doesnt like fancy parties, neither does Sun. They love to hate it together, the rest is history





	It Started At The Balcony

The dance was in full swing, people were dancing as everyone was filled with glee. Among this group of merry people was someone who was less than excited to be there was Ruby Rose. She tugged on. The ends of her red dress in discomfort, sitting outside of the dance area on the balcony. She heaved a sigh and continued to look out at the sky, it was already more comforting than whatever was inside.

“Ruby, are you really not gonna join us?” Ruby jumped with a light squeak as we turned to her sister who had suddenly appeared behind her. 

“Sorry Yang...it's just this isn’t really my scene, ya know?”Ruby shrugged, fiddling in her heels which she could have sworn were death traps. Yang sighed as she looked at her sister, she was prettying was obvious. She had this cute charm that any guy or girl could fall for, she was hoping that tonight Ruby would really break out of her comfort zone, but it seemed like her little sister just couldn’t.

Ruby looked over to her blonde haired sister: tall, alluring, confident. Everything she wasn’t. Ruby had come to accept that these types of events would never be her thing, so why couldn’t her sister?

Yang looked back into the Dance floor where Blake was motioning for her to join the dance floor again. It seemed that Sun had left her stranded and she needed a partner. Yang was happy to oblige. “Well I’m going to be inside, tell me if you need anything. Ok?” Yang asked, looking at her baby sister who looked miserable to be here.

“Yeah I will, thanks Yang.” Ruby replied, smiling at her older sister. Yang waved goodbye and ran back to Blake who’s as waiting for her partner on the dance floor. 

Ruby once again looked out to the stars aimlessly, she had already admitted to herself that she didn’t want to be there, but she still couldn’t bear to leave and be left out of the fun her teammates were having. But she wasn’t having fun anyways! She was so frustrated and it was just bubbling up inside of her. A tap on her shoulder seemed to set her over the edge. 

She whipped around agitatedly. “Yang! I’m fine out here! Okay?!” Her rage quickly turned into embarrassment when she saw sun standing in front of her with his arms raised in defeat.

“I swear I come in peace!” He pleaded with his arms up. The tension from Ruby’s shoulders dropped as she turned back to the railing. “Sorry Sun, I thought you were Yang.” She admitted. “Someone in the mood to have fun is inside.” She finished in a defeated tone. She expected him to walk away after that

He didn’t.

Sun walked next to the girl sitting by the balcony and sat on the rail that she had propped her elbows up against. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked, shrugging.

“No.” Responded Ruby glumly, a couple second of awkward silence proved otherwise. “I just...don’t really feel like I belong here.” She was waiting for Sun to tell her she was being stupid, or that she was just a baby. But he didn’t.

“Really? Me neither.” He confessed, his fingers playing with the white tie around his neck, he glared at it. “Plus, this thing is a death trap.” Sun said, only half joking. 

Nonetheless, Ruby giggled just a little. “You think that's hard? Try walking around in these lady stilts!” Ruby opposed her the Faunus with a daring glance. Sun looked down at the heels, and noticed how uncomfortable they looked. 

“Yikes.” He grimaced. “How does Pyrrha even fight in things like those?” He questioned.

“I know!” Shouted back Ruby. “I can hardly walk in them and she’s out doing backflips and crazy things like that!” The redhead exclaimed, finding it unfathomable to walk in the heels, let alone fight in them.

Sun shrugged with a boyish grin. “Who knows, Glynda wears those boots all the time...Maybe they’re a secret torture device she created.” Sun finished. Ruby couldn’t handle it, she burst into a flurry of giggles. All the tension that had been building up in her body released in the form of laughter as she held the sides of her stomach.

The blonde boy smiled to himself as he watched the girl overcome with laughter. He had seen her out here and felt a strong urge to help her. Usually he would just brush it off as his Huntsman instinct, but he knew it was something else this time around. He watched as the girls black and red highlighted hair cascaded over her face, and he couldn’t help but feel drawn to her silver eyes. He never noticed how amazing they looked before and—

He stopped his train of thought right there, now way was he about to think of Ruby Rose like that, he never had and never will. 

Besides, Yang would literally cook him alive.

“Sun, you okay?” Spoke Ruby, waving a hand in front of his face. This seemed to snap Sun out of his trance. 

“Oh. Uh- yeah I’m...I’m fine. Thanks Rubes.” He said.

Ruby looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Rubes? What happened to Ruby?” She asked.

“What, you don't like it?” Sun asked cockily, wiggling his eyebrows. “I could always call you Ruberta.” He said with a grin.

Ruby waved her hands rapidly. “No no no! Rubes it is!” She agreed, shivering at the thought of the latter nickname.

“So Rubes...besides the ‘lady stilts”, he made sure to use air quotes for that part. “Why aren’t you inside?”

Ruby shrugged awkwardly. “Parties and me just...don’t really go well together.” She twiddled her fingers together, they felt bare without Crescent Rose. “Fighting is easy, but this? Them?” She motioned inward to the crowd of raving students. “That's terrifying.” She finished earnestly.

Sun had to admit that he admired her honestly. Sometimes it could be hard to remember that there was an entire person behind the chipper girl. “So, you’re not that dancing person?” He asked.

Ruby seemed to brighten up just a little. “Oh I love dancing!” She said with a glint in her eyes. “My Dad, Yang, and I would dance around the house all the time when I was younger, and sometimes when it’s me and Yang in the dorm we just dance like there’s no tomorrow.” She giggled slightly at the memory. “But not in there, and not in these things!” Ruby finished, looking down and crusting her shoes.

Sun hopped down from the rail he was sitting on and faced Ruby gallantly. “Well, I don't mind if you’re barefoot.” Sun said, extending his hand. “If you don't mind me without the tie.” He said loosening it and letting it hang on the rail where he once sat.

The girl groaned, “Sun, we can’t even hear the music.” She argued, making a ‘duh’ face.

Sun only smiled, taking out his scroll and tapping the screen a couple of times. Soon enough music came out.

Ruby suddenly realized what was happening, she swallowed down the lump building up in her throat. 

“Come on, loose the stupid shoes and dance!” Sun coerced with a smile. Ruby finally agreed and took off the shoes. She could admit only to herself that it felt like a freedom for imprisonments. Maybe Glynda did make high heels as some weird torture device. The balcony floor was cold, but still better than the previous option.

Once the two of them agreed to dance, they came to the conclusion that both of them were quite awkward about it, or at least Ruby thought so. She only swayed a little from side to side, still conscious of whoever was in front of her. Even if it was only Sun.

“Are you not even going to loosen up?” Sun asked, shrugging his shoulders. The answer was no. Sun sighed and brought the burden of looking like an idiot on himself. He danced around awkwardly, which would certainly look like it was crazy if you were to look out onto the balcony and hear no music from the scroll. 

The girl in front of him once again burst into laughter, and Sun couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for that. He grabbed her by the hand and smirked. Twirling her around effortlessly as her bare feet danced along the cold ground of the balcony. The music playing on the phone as the two swung one another around effortlessly. The pair brought each other in close only to jump around again and let loose in the cold night air.

Ruby stopped to catch her breath. Whether it was the jumping around or the constant laughing, but she needed to heave in and out just to catch her breath. Sun wasn’t very different, he needed a moment to compose himself, but for a reason slightly different then hers.

The two finally managed to regain their composure, their laughter dying down little by little from the pure ridiculousness of their dance moves. They settled back to the balcony and rested their elbows on the rails. “Thank you for this.” Spoke Ruby. “This...this if fun.” She said smiling brightly. 

“Any time, Rubes.” Sun replied with a shrug. “It was fun getting to hang out with you one on one. Even if I am just a no good stowaway.” He joked.

Ruby gawked at him. “That is Weiss’ nickname for you!” She said, shoving him playfully. “And still calling me Rubes?!” She added.

“Oh yeah?” Sun inquired, quirking up an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do about it.” He challenged, ruffling her hair. Ruby laughed loudly while telling him to stop, shouting that Weiss had worked forever on her hair. 

The Faunus boy finished messing up the girls hair and took a step back to admire the masterpiece that was the mess on her head. What he saw instead shocked him. She was now at an angle where the partially crumbled moon of remnant flanked her, the destructive parts of the moon matching the color of her eyes. Her pale hands brushed the hair out of her face, leaving a kind smile with captivating eyes. “You’re a good guy, Sun.”

He heard and felt something inside his chest.

Bump Bump.

‘What was that?’ Thought Sun

“Ruby! Ruby we’re leaving!” Someone hollered. The silver eyes were now focused on someone behind him. He turned as well to see Weiss in the ballroom looking for the girl he was with. 

“Oh, I gotta go!” She said with a worried face, a pout forming.

He heard and felt it again. 

Bump Bump.

‘Am I sick?’ Sun questioned in his thoughts.

“Thank you.” Ruby said drawing him away from his inward questions. He looked at the grateful girl. Before he could process anything, she wrapped him into a quick hug. She had to wrap her hands around his waist because she was smaller than him. This caught Sun off guard.

Third time was the charm.

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP.

‘Oh shit.’ Thought Sun.

Ruby pulled away from the hug, and picked up her heels while walking past him.

‘Shit.’

She turned it him and smiled before rushing off to find her teammate. He could still see her smile, it was ingrained in his head.

‘SHIT!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More chapters coming soon! <3  
> -MystiqueCel


End file.
